


First Proposal

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Living is Harder [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Eliza is the one to propose, and Alex will tell you that he said yes right away. Alex is a liar.





	First Proposal

“I will get you to marry me.” 

Those were the last words Alex expected to hear from his girlfriend, but there they were. 

Alex and Eliza had been dating for a year and a half. That was spent integrating herself with Alex's home life. With Phil, Aaron, and Theo. With helping him move and adapt to life in Washington. It was them cheering each other on when he got a job with the up and coming Presidential candidate and she got the promotion she'd been hoping for at her school. Head of the science department and running a STEM program. So here they were, almost two years later. The coffee shop had become their spot. Eliza had just flipped his world with those words. And she blurted them out like it was nothing. 

“What?” 

“M-word, buddy. How about it?”

“What?” 

“You need more coffee.” She snickered, putting her cup down and sliding it over to him. 

“Yes.” He mumbled, grabbing the cup and chugging down her barely touched drink like it was fresh water in a desert. “To both those things. But, uh, I know jack shit about being married.”

“We keep doing what we're doing. There's just paperwork involved.” 

“Of course.” Alex nodded along before turning to the barista. 

“I think she just proposed to me.” He mused. “What happens next?” 

“You both get a free cup of coffee, to start with. When your brain kicks all the way in, take her somewhere nice. And then go tell your family.” The barista insisted. 

“You sound like you've done this before.” Eliza yawned. 

“Seen it both ways, honey. You two might not know what hit you until you get back home. I'll call a cab.” 

“Yeah, good idea.” Eliza mumbled. “It was a late night at the office.” She admitted. 

“I know how it goes. I've got two jobs myself.” The barista chuckled warmly. “I'll get your coffees and your cab. Congratulations, you two.”

* * *

**Five hours later: **

"Aaron she fuckin proposed! Holy shit she asked me to marry her and I just sat there like a dumbass!" 

"Did you at least say yes?" 

"I think my exact words were "yes, to both those things, because she also gave me her coffee,but I know Jack shit about being married. She fuckin said we keep doing what we do but with more paperwork involved. And then I told the barista that she proposed to me. Oh my God, I ruined it."

"You did not." Aaron grumbled. "There's worse ways to react to a proposal. At least she kept it low key." 

"Yeah… there's that." 

* * *

The next day at work, Aaron found Eliza in her sister's office. 

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you  _ thank you _ you are my favorite person right now!" 

"What's got you so happy?" Angelica wondered. Eliza shook her head with a smirk as Aaron set her down. 

"He was embarrassingly cute about the whole thing." She snickered. 

"Okay so now what? Does this mean he can finally move out? Is it gonna be some big thing or are you just going to sign the paperwork? Either way, I call first witness. Oh fuck, now I get to tell you all the shit to watch out for at night. I'll make a list." 

Eliza was cackling by now, her face mashed into Aaron's arm. 

"Oh, this is the best idea I've had yet!" She snickered. "Why are you more excited than he is?" 

"Liz, he swung both the kids around by their arms and danced through the house. And that was before I left,  _ after _ he freaked out about being half asleep. He's over the goddamn moon, I just needed to make sure I saw you before he did." 

Eliza tilted her head, confused.

"Why?"

"Because after he gets ahold of you, no one'll see either of you for at least the rest of the night and I had questions."

"Well for one thing, my parents would die if it wasn't an event but I am absolutely not making it a huge deal. There's way too much stress for just one day. As long as there are pictures I'm good. Hell, we could take the kids to Disney World for all I care." 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what's going on?" Angelica demanded. 

"I'm packing all of Alex's shit and some of Phil's shit and they're going to stop acting like they live at my house because they  _ don't _ ." Aaron practically giggled. "Long story short, Eliza's moving Alex into his own house. Thank fuck." 

"What changed?" 

"Nothing, they're just even more together than they already were and Eliza's probably sick of not having their own space." 

"Who taught you to be that good a liar?" Angelica snorted. 

"Lady, I grew up with Alexander. He's always getting into something. How do you think he managed to get this far?" 

"To which I owe you a lot." 

"He's finally leaving! You don't owe me a damn thing." 


End file.
